Free your heart
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Liam ne supporte plus de cacher ce qu'il ressent, il décide de faire le tout pour le tout. C'est pour cela qu'il attend Theo au Zoo peu après la bataille de l'hôpital.


**Salut tout le monde, ceci est un OS sur le couple THIAM bien entendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Free you heart **

Liam s'étais assis, épuisé profondément par ces dernières heures, contre un mur. Son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine est le seul son que le loup arrivait à entendre. Liam s'était mis à l'écart sous prétexte de reprendre son souffle et appeler Scott mais il avait menti: il avait voulu s'éloigner de Theo avec qui il venait de se battre contre les chasseurs. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter la chimère des yeux et ça en devenait pathétique, même pour lui.

Liam repensait à tous les moments passés avec la chimère des pires aux meilleures. Il refaisait cet exercice quand il allait faire une crise. Theo, ses souvenirs de lui, surtout agissait comme un calmant pour le lycéen. Il allait justement se lever quand la chimère découvrit sa cachette entre deux chaises roulantes. Theo avait la lèvre percée et un hématome sur la joue droite, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés attirèrent Liam mais tout ce que le jeune homme put dire:

\- T'es encore là ? T'as pas encore pris la fuite ?

Subitement, Theo souleva Liam d'une main.

\- Quand tu auras fini de dire des conneries, ta meute d'amis aura enfin un vrai membre et pas un gamin comme toi ! remarqua le châtain avec une colère non-dissimulée.

\- Si selon toi, moi, je suis un gamin ? Toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Je voterai plus pour un psychopathe, s'emporta Liam, les poings serrés.

Theo écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les mots du lycanthrope.

\- Souligne encore ce fait et c'est moi qui te péterais le nez ?

Le plus vieux menaçait Liam du doigt.

\- Sérieux, la violence ? T'as pas mieux ?

\- La prochaine fois que t'es dans la merde, c'est clair que je ne viendrai pas t'aider, cracha Theo au visage du joueur de lacrosse qui peinait à éviter de le regarder.

Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, était-ce pour cela que Liam sentit un tremblement et une odeur d'hésitation venant de chez Theo ? Il venait de lui mentir droit dans les yeux, en pleine rage il avait baissé sa garde cardiaque. Liam le repoussa sans délicatesse et s'en alla du couloir ou il s'était réfugié mais Liam se stoppa en tombant sur l'ascenseur. "Je ne mourrais pas pour toi aussi... mais je me battrai avec toi" résonnèrent dans la tête du Bêta de Scott McCall.

Ses propres mots lui restèrent en tête, son coeur se brisa quand Liam entra à l'intérieur. Sur un coup de tête, il sortit ses griffes et inscrit sur la paroi de l'appreil: " Ce soir Zoo Tu sauras la vérité. Il quitta le bâtiment décidé à lui dévoiler le gros poids qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et si Theo ne venait pas ? Il aurait une réponse au moins.

\- Il m'a menti en face, il a menti, murmura le blond.

Il a reçu un appel de son alpha, il soupira mais le prit quand même.

\- Liam, tout est fini de notre côté. Comment ça va du tien ?

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai quitté l'hôpital il y a peu.

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Encore là-bas, lui apprit le lycanthrope.

\- Liam, qu'est-ce que tu caches? dit Scott.

\- Je dois le faire, Scott. Aujourd'hui ou jamais.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dois le faire, répéta Liam.

\- Il viendra, je l'espère, souffla Scott.

\- Je le veux aussi.

Liam raccrocha et se gara vers le zoo, les nerfs à vifs. Il alla à la tour observer le monde extérieur et la possible venue de Theo. Liam se posa par terre, le sol froid le maintenait éveillé. Il soupira: à quoi bon, Theo n'est pas du genre à venir sans grande raison alors...

Liam crut rêver quand le véhicule de Theo débarqua. La lumière des phares aveuglait le jeune homme. Il descendit doucement les marches mécaniquement. Sa nervosité embaumait l'air. Theo le sentit, il était accoudé à la portière mains dans les poches. Il se demandait pourquoi il se trouvait là et ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage en lui barrant la vue. Il fixait le vide, voulant éviter l'arnaque. Il voulait quitter la ville avant que d'autres créatures ou chasseurs ne viennent lui barrer la route.

Liam jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, aucun échappatoire. Il ne serait pas assez rapide pour lui échapper et le regard de Theo le paralysait. Il s'avança donc pas à pas vers Theo. Les yeux de Liam brillaient dans le noir. La chimère se décolla de la voiture, il remonta son col. Liam avait une boule au ventre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fiche ici ? Y a des chasseurs dans le coin et pour eux, je serais une belle prise...

\- Alors pourquoi être venu si tu voulais sauver tes fesses et quitter la ville ?

Theo se massa la joue, un brin énervé. Le blond regretta ses mots. Theo n'allait sûrement pas répondre, Liam arrêta de marcher quand il se trouva devant la voiture.

\- Bref, tu ne vas pas me donner de réponse ? Mais je vais peut-être t'expliquer ta présence ici.

\- Ce serait bien, j'ai peu de temps devant moi, fit remarquer Theo.

Liam finit par se dire qu'il ne devait pas dire la vérité. Il voulait fuir, ces mots feraient peur à la chimère. Theo aurait une autre raison de partir.

\- Je vois que tu veux vraiment partir, ce que j'ai fait était une erreur et rien de plus. Pars, Theo, et ne reviens jamais ! se fâcha Liam.

Il se détourna de la chimère, il partit loin de cette dernière en écrasant littéralement de colère sur le gazon, les poings serrés et les crocs prêts à être dégainés.

\- Sérieux, tu me fais me mettre en danger et tu te désistes ?

Theo était en colère.

\- Tu poses pas mal de questions pour une personne qui veut partir ? nargua Liam.

Il reprit sa route.

\- Liam!

Il continua de marcher, voulut grimper les marches quand la chimère ajouta:

\- Est-ce que ce que tu voulais me dire était en rapport avec cette odeur pestilentielle de stress ? De tristesse ? De tes battements cardiaques ?

Liam rougit aussitôt, baissa le regard et hésita un moment.

\- Tu t'intéresses à ses petits détails ?

\- Je pense pas qu'ils soient de petits détails. Le contraire plutôt.

\- En quoi est-ce important ?

Theo avança à grandes enjambées, les choses tournaient d'une drôle de manière.

\- Ils le sont assez parce que tu les gardes mal cachés.

Il avait un rictus sur les lèvres. Liam fusilla la chimère. Son arrogance allait lui coûter une cicatrice en plus si Theo ne se taisait pas. Il se sentait dans une cage.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as fait venir parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? s'interrogea Theo d'un sérieux qui fit frémir le loup-garou.

\- Je... je te demande pardon ? fit Liam.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- J'entends, tu sais ! lui lance le jeune homme châtain.

Liam releva les yeux, Theo était devant lui. Le blond avait la respiration bloquée, ses poumons brûlaient maintenus par le haut. Il sentait les signes d'une crise de panique montée en lui, cela menait à une crise de colère, une haine tel que quand il avait voulu étriper Nolan au même endroit quelques jours plus tôt.

\- T'es en colère ?

La voix de Theo flotta jusqu'à Liam, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Liam fusilla Theo, il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il resta planté là jusqu'à ce que Theo finisse par partir. Il finit malgré tout par faire un pas en avant, Theo arqua d'un sourcil surpris de le voir se mouver. Le lycéen sur un coup de tête saisit le col de la veste de Theo.

\- Je te réponds peut-être pas, lui expliqua Liam. Mais toi, Theo Raeken, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander quoi que ce soit puisque tu m'as filé les réponses volontairement ou non.

Theo avait le coeur battant, le pouls vif. Liam resserra son emprise sur la chimère, front contre front. Pourtant pour une personne peu sentimental, Theo fit quelque chose que seulement un fou divin aurait parié: il ne réagit pas à la brutalité de son camarade galère en répondant par la force mais en s'approchant encore plus de Liam. Faisant la même taille, leurs yeux, nez et bouches se trouvaient à la même hauteur.

Collés, trop même mais pas assez une seconde d'après, évidence pure, combat d'une vie. Douleur de mentir, tentation et retenue, chaque jour, chaque minute. Lèvres à portée, yeux brillants, tension à chaque rencontre. Mauvais souvenirs, batailles communes désormais, tous deux avec des réminiscences douloureuses.

Leurs coeurs tambourinaient presque l'un contre l'autre, chacun retenait au mieux sa respiration. Le blond avait du mal à se retenir, la tentation raisonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait que ça cesse et il saisit la nuque de Theo avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la chimère. Il glissa une main dans son dos, Theo répondit finalement en posant ses mains autour du visage de Liam .

\- C'était plus facile que je l'aurai pensé, finit par sourire Liam.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit brusquement la chimère. Il y avait un plan ?

\- Pour te faire venir ici, t'embrasser, t'avoir pour moi enfin, oui. Dis pas que ça te déplaît, je sens le contraire, murmura Liam.

Pour réponse, il reçut un baiser de Theo.

FIN

**Voilà pour cette petite histoire. Que pensez-vous de ce petit Thiam ? **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
